The lost one
by Darkangelofheavenlylight
Summary: Jack has a daughter they he didn't know about
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I don't own Torchwood.

**Prologue **

The flights seem to take forever. My legs hurt because I had seat in the uncomfortable airplane seat. I tried to sleep but that didn't which was had been easy with a crying baby. I was looking out of the window of the airplane that just landed. I was looking out at the city that will be here home. My mother left me all alone which made me feel lost in this world. Somewhere in this city my father lived and worked. My mother told me that his named was Jack Harkness. He didn't know about me. My mother was on holiday and drink a little too much when she met Jack which led into a two day fling. My mother regretted leaving after the two days. I slowly stand up from the seat when relief. I garb my bag which had thing I would need just case my luggage got lost.

POV: Tosh

I was working on a file for Captain Jack when the alarm in the hub which alerted everyone that there was danger. My computer read out coordinates of an unknown Alien at the Cardiff airport. I hacked into the security camera that is at airport.

"Do you see anything Tosh?" asked Captain Jack. Owen and Ianto around my desk and looked at the camera which I didn't see anything. The only one there was Gwen because was having her wedding dress fitting.

"I don't see anything maybe the Alien can blend in" I said. Captain Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Owen you are with and Tosh scan the crowd and tell me which isn't human" said Captain Jack as he run out of the hub. Owen wasn't far behind him with a medic bag. I scan everybody in the crowd and there was a young woman that stood out. She was standing by the baggage claim area. Her heart beat was faster than any human could withstand. Her body heat was around 116 degrees. I open my com to talk to Jack.

"Jack I found her" I said.

"We almost at the airport" he said. I saw there black SUV pull to the airport.

"She by number eight conveyor belt and she wearing a navy blue coat with black pants" I said.

"Tosh there are a lot of woman in here wearing that "said Owen.

"She has long black hair with blue steaks" I said. I saw Jack and Owen reach number eight conveyor belt.

"Alight there are two woman in here with long black hair" Said Jack.

"She at twelve clock" I said.

"I got her" said Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

I was picking up my bags when two men ran up to me. They were pointing two handguns at me. The people that were around me were running for the exits.

"Are you the police cause I didn't do anything wrong "I said.

"No we are from Torchwood and we know that you are an Alien" said one of the men. He was a 1940's style army coat.

"That means you are coming with us" said the other man. He was wearing a leather jacket.

"Shit, that ruining my plans trying to find an apartment, I'll go with you guys as long as I know where I'm going" I said.

"Torchwood" said the man in the army jacket. I was thinking that mean I'm closer to founding out who my father.

"Can I bring my stuff cause it my whole life in my baggage and it would kill me to leave it" I said.

"Alright" said the man in the leather jacket.

"What one are your bags?" asked the man in the army coat. I pointed to two red luggage bags and small black bag. They took one bag each while I took the small black bag and the carried on bag. The man in the army coat was in front of me. The man in the leather jacket was behind me with his gun stilled pointed at me. I felt uneasy with the gun pointed at me but I was excited too. There was a black SUV sitting in the fire lane. The man in the leather jacket opens the back door for me. I step into the back sit and I put my seatbelt one.

"What bring you to Cardiff?" asked the man in the army coat. He was also driving the car.

"I'm looking for my father" I said. The man in the leather jacket was in the passage site turn around and looked at me.

"Do you know that you are an alien?" he asked.

"I'm a hybrid exactly" I said.

"A hybrid?" asked the man driving.

"Yes my mother isn't from earth and my father is from earth" I said.

"How do you know your father is human?" asked the man in the leather jacket.

"My mother could tell cause most alien can scene each other" I said.

"Is that true Jack?" asked the man in the leather jacket.

"I've seen with the Weevils but I really don't know" said Jack. I wonder if his name is Jack Harkness.

"I would like to know your names" I said.

"We tell you when we get to the hub" said the man driving.

"You think I'm dangerous" I said.

"Yes" said the man in the leather jacket.

"I guess I prove that I not dangerous when we get to this place called the hub" I said. It is starting to become a bad day. After a couple minutes of driving we finally got to the place call the hub. The air was different hear. I could feel something that was dangerous. The man brought into this tourist shop. There was a nice looking man behind the desk.

"Ianto please open the door and follows" said the man in the army coat. The wall started to move and swing open. The man in the army jacket went first then I went followed by the man that was behind the desk then the man in the leather jacket. It took sometime but we finally came to a door that looked like a vault door. The room was Massive. There was a Japanese working on something on a computer and a women with dark brown hair sitting on a couch reading wedding magazine.

"Everyone we are having a meeting" said the man in the army jacket. The man in army jacket took a hold of my arm. We went up a flight of stairs into a room with an oval shape table. I sat down and everyone sat down too.

"Can we trust her?" asked the man that was behind the desk.

"I don't know she seem human too" said the women with dark brown hair.

"I would be more worried about the crack in time here" I said.

"You mean the rift" said the Japanese women.

"Yes and I trait I pick up from my mother" I said.

"First we are going to need to run some test on her" said the man in the leather jacket.

"Before that happen I'm going to need to know people names" I said.

"My name is Gwen Cooper" said Gwen. She extends her hand out. Gwen was the trusting type of my she not afraid.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tierney J.R Forest" I said.

"Ianto Jones" said Ianto. He will warm up to me sooner or later.

"Doctor Owen Harper" said Owen. I think that Owen can be a little too much into himself.

"Toshiko Sato but my friends call me Tosh" said Tosh. She very friendly and lack confidence.

"Captain Jack Harkness" said Jack. I finally found my father. That was easy but how I'm going to tell him.

"Can I speak to you alone?" asked Jack.

"Sure" he said. Everyone let the room leaving just my father and I alone.

"This kinda of weird for me to say but I think you might be my father" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Shit I know" I stopped because I could feel tear coming to my eyes. I don't like crying in front of people.

"I'm sorry we run a test to see if I'm your father" he said.

"I wish my mother hadn't decide that she need to go back to Dianment" I said.

"Didn't your mother want to bring you back to Dianment?" he asked.

"No cause I'm half human and I feel so god damn lost" I said. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'll find a place for you to live so don't worried about and we'll run that DNA test" he said.

"I don't feel so good" I said. I could feel my heart banging against my chest. The world around started to turn black. I felt two strong arm warp around me before the whole world with blank.


End file.
